


say that you love me.

by jii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Warning: Toxic Relationship, warning: alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jii/pseuds/jii
Summary: I want to taste the sweet drugs that form on your lips and drip like honey, you smell sweet of roses yet the prick of your thorn lingers on my lips as I go in for another taste.





	say that you love me.

“Gladdy, no…”

“Baby, please…. I need to know that you still love me.”

You shook your head yet made no move to push your boyfriend away as his hands found their way up your shirt and caressed your back, pulling you close.

The two of you had been yelling at each other for a good hour until neither of you could summon the strength to harm the other even further. These fights were becoming the norm between you two, always pertaining to the same reasons: Gladiolus would often go out to drink with Nyx, and more than once he’d come home intoxicated and smelling of perfume that wasn’t yours- sometimes even sporting hickeys you didn’t leave.

Even though him messing around with other women was a common thing of his, you didn’t have the strength to let him go. Your past relationships had either been fruitless or left you a crying, broken mess. When Gladio came into your life, it was almost too good to be true, and it indeed was. Handsome, caring, funny, and then some… it was everything a girl could dream of.

The first time you called him out on his escapades, he didn’t even deny it. Gladio insisted that it was because he was drunk and Nyx egged him on to go through with the broad’s advances and that you were overreacting. That night, you retreated to your best friend’s house, where you cried and drank till you could barely comprehend your surroundings. Gladio came banging on the door and your friend attempted to send him away, but he easily pushed past them and eventually found you on their couch, hugging a pillow and with a nearly empty bottle of vodka in hand. He knelt in front of you and begged for you to come home. Gladio looked absolutely destroyed that night; his eyes were red and puffy, cheeks tear stained, and his hair disheveled.

Gladiolus Amicitia, in that moment, looked at you as if he was willing to move mountains if it meant you coming back to him. And truthfully, you didn’t have the heart to let him go. So you forgave him. And then it happened over, and over, and over, until you lost track of how many times the incident occurred. Only difference now was that there was no more tears to shed and the hangover wasn’t worth it. .

The Shield himself wasn’t sure why you stuck around either. The women before you dumped him immediately upon witnessing his terrible habits in action, but you didn’t. It confused him even further when you kept forgiving him, and honestly, he was scared of the day when you’d finally say that enough was enough.

You kept your gaze cast downwards as he hugged you and begged for you to say the words that would put him at ease once more. You inhaled sharply, feeling yourself melt as his lips brushed over your ear and continued to plead. You shook your head again, pushing gently against his chest.

“I can’t-”

“Please,” he begged with a trembling voice, “ I love you so much. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you…”

You gasped as your feet were no longer on the ground, Gladio scooping you up and making a bee line towards your shared bedroom. This was the ritual: scream at each other, him beg you for forgiveness, have sex, and make up during your post-coitus high. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t like having your boyfriend fuck your brains out, especially with so much need during these times. You felt yourself already squirming at the thought of him filling you up so deliciously, nuzzling his chest to inhale his familiar scent.

Gladio gently laid you on the bed and crawled on top of you, lavishing your neck with hungry kisses as his hands greedily groped at you, as if he was searching for relief. You wrapped your legs around his waist, moaning his name softly at the feel of his arousal grinding against your heat.

“Do you feel that? Gods, I love you so much. Please, baby… please say it.” 

The toxic cycle would continue as per usual, giving in to the burning heat and need for the man looming over you.

“Yes, Gladdy, I love you….”


End file.
